


Procrastination

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [36]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Romance, flluff, or not canon, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: The Doctor finds ways to procrastinate with Rose





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2 people promoted me for Procrastination! (Well, it is a procrastination prompt thing so I guess that works!) Since there are two, there should be 200 words!

Time Lords did not procrastinate. He sniffed in very manly Time Lord disdain at the thought. Which…wasn’t going away.

Apparently Time Lords did. It was somewhat lowering to realize, but when faced with eternity, time had a way of flying by, slipping past, and a whole host of idioms he couldn’t be bothered to think of.

“How long has it been?” Rose asked, incredulous.

“Eh.” The Doctor tugged his ear. “Only a…couple hundred years.”

“Only?”

He glared at her. “I’ll have you know, Rose Tyler, I’ve been busy the last few hundred years! Saving planets and—and your Earth!”

She grinned, her tongue teasing the side of her mouth—and him. Rose took his hand and stepped into Storage Room A.

“I think it’s been longer than a couple hundred.” She eyed the random mess piled high, covering what he swore were shelves. Once upon a time. “Have you ever gone through this…stuff?”

He eyed the, well, mess was a good word.

“No. Today is not that day.” He tugged her hand and grinned widely at her. “Let’s explore the pool first.”

Her laughter echoed down the hall. Any day the Doctor made Rose Tyler laugh was a good day.


End file.
